


Afraid (an 8x23 coda)

by deadcourf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x23, Coda, M/M, Sacrifice, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcourf/pseuds/deadcourf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has nightmares of the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid (an 8x23 coda)

**12:07:53 AM**

The night was still.

It had been weeks since the last news report had declared peace had settled over the earth once again. Before that, people had been living in chaos:

Men ran through the streets with guns strapped to their backs. Women held their children near to their chests. Little girls and boys stood in awe underneath the fiery explosions that colored the sky red. They didn’t know what was happening, but they knew it was momentous. They could feel it.

Channel 7 said it was meteorites that struck to close to home. CNN claimed the great tremors to be space debris that had slipped through the ozone layer. But these “explanations” were false hopes.

No one could explain it.

It had been weeks and Dean still awoke in the middle of the night to the cries of his restless companion. The companion that tossed and turned in his sleep at the dreadful dreams that wracked his brain every night. Not once did Dean turn around and cover his ears with a pillow. He would shake his friend as gently as he could until those azure irises shone in the darkness. They were a beacon to tranquility.

Tonight was one of those nights.

**12:09:39 AM**

"Cas? Castiel, wake up. Cas!"

Dean whispered furiously to wake Castiel from the nightmares that danced in his vision. The dark haired male clung to the sheets tightly, as if they would shield him from whatever he was cowering from.

But Dean knew that there was no hiding. The darkness was in his mind.

"Stop, stop!" Castiel whimpered.

The nudging continued, fighting against the aching whines, until Castiel opened his eyes with a gasp. He blinked dazedly while he still clutched the folds of the pure white sheets that were half-flung across his body. A soft hand caressed the bare skin exposed to the cool night air, soothing Castiel’s petrified stare. Dean murmured calm reassurances into the angel’s ear.

"It’s alright. I’ve got you, angel. No one is going to hurt you."

Castiel sucked in a shaky breath, biting against the hot tears.

"But Dean, I’m not. You know I’m no longer a-"

His protests were broken by a warm kiss. They sat for a moment in silence, enjoying each other’s lovely embrace, before Dean spoke again. He ignored Castiel’s pouty lips.

"You will always be my angel."


End file.
